Bleach: Eclipse/Rise of the Arrancar Arc
'''Rise of the Arrancar Arc '''is an arc from Bleach: Eclipse. It is the second arc of the fanfic and is about the Arrancars rising up again(with a new Leader) going to overthrow the Soul Society to get the Eclipse. Chapter 8: Bonkai! Kanjiro vs Takiji and In the Soul Society, Captain Rukia is walking with her Lieutenant, Sentaro. "Captain, why do I have to come?" Sentaro asked grumpy. "Because, you have to see your fellow Lieutenants Kanjiro and Mashiro Kawashima are worthy of being their rank." Rukia answered. "Darn it." said Sentaro annoyed. "I agree with the idea, you can't make anyone Lieutenant, your just lucky Yamamoto wasn't killed before you became Lieutenant." said Rukia smilling. "What's that supposed to mean!" shouted Sentaro angry. They both reached the simulation room doors, Rukia opened it and let Sentaro in. In the Simulation Room, Rukia stood next to Renji and Sentaro stood next to Shina. "Now, Kanjiro and Lieutenant Koyama, please go into fighting stances." said Matsuo. They both go into fighting stances, Kanjiro looks dertimined to win, while Takiji is just bored. "Now fight!" shouted Matsuo. Taking off his glove, he'd look at Kanjiro. "Howl, Garoga Satsugai-Sha!" shouted Takiji. Kanjiro and Takiji kept clashing swords with each other, then Takiji saw an opening and swang the sword and the left hip, this had hit Kanjiro. "Fffh." grunted Kanjiro. "What an idiot." said Nanao facepalming herself. "It's time to turn up the heat, Sorasutoraiku!" shouted Kanjiro. Turning it's Shikai, Kanjiro griped his zanpakuto with great force. Swinging it towards Takiji, he'd dodge it, then smash his sword to Kanjiro. Rapidly, Kanjiro blocked this using his sword. Swinging his sword, Kanjiro made two cuts on Takiji easily. "Go colour shade!" Yachiru cheered. "It's time to step up a notch!" shouted Kanjiro. "What do you mean step up a notch?" Takiji asked. Kanjiro put his sword front and center and started runnong towards Takiji. "Ban-kai!" shouted Kanjiro. "Wha-" said Takiji being interrupted by the flash of light coming from Kanjiro's zapakuto. Kanjiro started to alter, he had a hood and trousers and a sharper sword. "So that's the secret he was talking about?" wondered Naizen. "Amazing, he just went Bankai." said Renji suprised. "Shaningu Sorasutoraiku." said Kanjiro. Kanjiro was about to attack Takiji. "Stop, Ikkaku, swap for Takiji." said Matsuo. Ikkaku walked into the battle, taking places with Takiji. "Bankai, Ryumon Hozukimaru!" shouted Ikkaku going into his Bankai. "Who ever is injured is the loser." said Matsuo. "So, are your ready for some carnage?" Ikkaku asked deviously. Ikkaku smashed his sword at Kanjiro, but he blocked it easily. "That heavy thing of yours must be hard for you to hit me." said Kanjiro swinging his Zanpakuto twice at Ikkaku. Ikkaku slammed his Zanpakuto straight towards Kanjiro, but he used Shunpo. "Sword switch!" shouted Kanjiro. His sword turns into a blade, then he jumps on him and pierces his skin with the blade, he backflips off and sends a powerfull kick to Ikkaku. Landing on his feet, Kanjiro looks at the Captains and Lieutenant, he puts his hood down, revealing his face. "Damn, your strong, but not strong enough!" shouted Ikkaku smilling. He swings his Zanpakuto swiftly, but Kanjiro steps on it and walks on it, he then switches the blade to a sword and swings his zanpakuto six times and Ikkaku, this causes Ikkaku to fall down, making him injured. "Kanjiro wins!" shouted Matsuo. "Baldy lost." said Yachiru said. "Something tells me that his brother has a Bankai to." said Rangiku. Isane Kotetsu comes to help Ikkaku and drags him to the side and goes to heal him, Hantaro Yamada comes across the the Similution Room to heal Ikkaku. "Now, Mashiro and Lieutenant Mahashi, to the field." said Matsuo. They both go into their fighting stances. "Fight!" shouted Matsuo. Both of them would rush to each other. Chapter 9: Twin Bonkai! Mashiro vs Ken Both swords had clashed, Ken looked at him. "I know you have a Bankai, so why won't you reveal it!" shouted Ken angry. "If it is Bankai you want, it will be a last resort." said Mashiro, pushing himself away from Ken. "I was right." said Rangiku. "Nanao, Renji, did you ever know that Mashiro and Kanjiro had Bankai's?" Izuru asked. "Not all." replied Ranji. "No, this is new to me." said Nanao pushing her glasses back. As they were still fighting, Mashiro jumps and slams his sword into Ken, but he uses Shunpo to dodge this. "Nagareboshi!"shouted Ken pointing his zanpakuto at Mashiro. Kido comes firing towards Mashiro, but Mashiro uses his zanpakuto to try and whack all off them. Unsespectingly, Mashiro sends a dashing punch towards Ken, knocking him on the ground. Ken is easily able to get up, then he whacks his rod towards Mashiro. Getting up, Mashiro points his sword straight towards Ken. "Bankai, Shainingu Runasutoraiku!" shouted Mashiro. A swarm of light would engulf Mashiro's zanpakuto, but fade away really fast. Unlike, Kanjiro's, Runasutoraiku gains double blades connected to each other by a line. "I've heard that the Kawashima bloodline holds a fast growth rate, it must have took them 50 days." Matsuo thought. Mashiro ran toward Ken, he then stabbed him with the double blades and moved back, letting him fall. "Winner, Mashiro." said Matsuo. In the Medical Bay, Ikkaku and Ken were on seperate beds, but being healed. "I guess you lost to Mashiro." said Ikkaku. "Yes and it hurts!" grunted Ken. In Squad 8 Barracks, Kanjiro is with Nanao. "You have to hand it to me, my fighting skills are good, but Ikkaku and Takiji put really good fights." said Kanjiro smilling. "Why are you congratulating them, is there no pride?" Nanao asked. "Pride is a sin, being proud, just causes jealousy, then wrath and greed, I like my opponents, I discover new things." said Kanjiro. "That makes sense, you learn more." said Nanao. "I'm going to train to be even stronger!" shouted Kanjiro sticking his arms up. "Such, determination, they'll be strong foes, so make sure that's with you." said Nanao. Chapter 10: Guess Who's Back In the Squad 12 Barracks, Nemu Kurotsuchi is doing an investigation along with her Lieutenant, Haruhi Kitagawa, looking at their cameras of the World of the Living. "Captain, I've found Arrancars appearing in the World of the Living." said Haruhi. Nemu quickly stopped what she was doing and looked at the screen. "Excellent finding, they are at Sagner Town, I shall take your findings to the next Captain's meeting." said Nemu. Haruhi smilled at this and was happy. "I wonder if Kanjiro and Mashiro will be sent to handle this mission, it could be Mashiro, since he didn't go to the last mission." Haruhi said in her mind. Outside, Takiji, Kanjiro and Mashiro are training their hand to hand combat fighting. Sending a punch towards Takiji, Kanjiro would turn towards his brother and then kick him in the leg, which makes Mashiro fall down. "Hey, no hitting below the belt!" shouted Mashiro anngry. "Sorry." said Kanjiro scratching his hair. Naizen is sitting down watching them from afar. "How are they really strong, if they can't even fight properly?" Naizen asked. In the Captain's Meeting, they stand in their positions. "Captain Kurotsuchi has found something really intresting for us to share." said Matsuo. Nemu walks up towards the stairs and looks at the other Captains. "Lieutenant Kitagawa and I found Arrancars appearing at Sagner Town in London." said Nemu. "Any Captain would like to reccomend their soldiers to go, say it now." said Matsuo. "Mashiro." said Renji. "Kanjiro." said Nanao. "Hanataro." said Isane. "Shina." said Rangiku "and Naizen." said Shuhei. "Good, Lieutnants, Kawashimas, Yamada, Kawabata and Kodama will be sent, dismissed." sais Matsuo. Chapter 11: Fresh Arrancars In Sagner Town, located in the World of the Living, a Senkaimon gate appears. The 5 Lieutenant's picked for the job walk out the gate. "So, this is London, Sasbike would be proud to be here, if he was alive." said Mashiro. "Alright, spread out, if we find them, you release your Reiatsu." said Shina. The five lieutenants would spread out across Sagner Town and look for the Arrancars. With Naizen he'd look around. "Where are these silly arrancar, I wonder, I wish Shina was here." said Naizen looking around. "Hello." said a person. Naizen turned around and looked at a person that could see him. "You can see me?" Naizen asked. The girl runs past Naizen and hugs her friend. "That.., was scary." said Naizen. With Mashiro, he'd keep using Flash Step to look for the Arrancar. "Can't they show themselves?" said Mashiro losing impactience. "I wonder what 3rd Seat Kuchiki is doing at the Barracks." Mashiro hears rustling, he then looks at the bushes and is preparing to get out his Zanpakuto. Stumbling across the bushes is a dead soul. "A dead soul, seems I need to send you to the Soul Society." said Mashiro bringing out his Zanpakuto. He'd place the hilt on the souls head and send it to the Soul Society. With Hanataro, he'd stumble across the bushes and see two Arrancars. "Oh no, why me?" Hanataro wondered. Hanataro would release some Reiatsu to alert the others. First to come would be Mashiro, then the others would appear. "Arrancars, stop what you are doing, or prepare to be killed." said Shina about to sheath her Zanpakuto. The arrancars would turn. There would be a medium sized arrancar, with long blue hair and the mask covering the top of his face, with the number 24. The other one is a small arrancar(the size of Naizen) with dark grey hair and the mask just the the back of him with the number 20. "Why is it only lower ranked?" asked Shina. "We should have got more of a challenge." said Naizen agreeing. "Don't underestimate them." said Kanjiro. "So, who's fighting, there's two low ranked so, who?" asked Ikkaku. "I'll fight this, along with Mashiro." said Naizen. "Why make fun of us when we'll kill you." said the 24th Espada. "What's your name?" Mashiro asked. "Alonso Gonzalez." said the 24th. The others backed of and waited for their fight to finish. Chapter 12: Low Ranked? As they are fighting, Naizen grabs his Zanpakuto and holds it in the air. "Feed! Tsukisasa Himitsu!" shouted Naizen. Alonzo also grabs his Zanpakuto and rushes towards Naizen. Slashing it towards Naizen, he would start to struggle as he pushes him back. "So, what's your friends name?" Naizen asked. "His name is Quirino Erinquez." answered Alonzo. "Good, because he's going to watch you die." said Naizen then using Shunpo. He'd then appear behind Alonzo and the smash his Zanpakuto at the shoulder, but he blocks it using his own sword and then smashes it at him at shoulder, causing him to bleed. "Naizen, be carefull!" said Shina. "Looks like you have some dumb person knowing your in a fight." said Alonzo. "How dare you talk to her that way!" shouted Naizen. Enraged, Naizen rushes towards Alonzo, but Alonzo fires off a Bala towards him, sending him back. Getting up, Naizen, holds his wounds. "For a 24th Numéro it must mean power this time, it's changed has it not?" asked Naizen. Alonzo nods in confusion. "So what?" asked Alonzo. "It must mean that you obviously don't have good durability and it means your vunurable to my greatest attack." said Naizen using Shunpo again and disappearing. Angry, Alonzo looks around. "Darn you!" shouted Alonzo. "Rakkihitto!" whispered Naizen. In Naizen eyes, we can see the Soul Reapers and the two Arrancars through a wall, it then shows a red mark on Alonzo's crocth. Naizen launches off towards Alonzo. "Hello!" shouted Naizen pointing his Zanpakuto. The Soul Reapers look at Naizen. "Get ready for his epic line!" shouted Hanataro smilling. Alonzo turns around to see Naizen lauching to him, he'd then move his Zanpakuto to block Naizen's shot to the chest. Naizen points his Zanpakuto towards his crotch and stabs him. "Crotch shot." said Naizen. Starting to lose blood, Alonzo falls down and dies. Hanataro quickly strikes him in the chest and it would heal him. "Thanks." Naizen. Mashiro puts his Zanpakuto back. "From that fight, I didn't hear anything." said Kanjiro. "He was mute." said Mashiro. "So you just didn't talk." said Shina. "What else, it's not like he cares." said Mashiro. "We need to report this to the Captains. Inside an empty Warehouse, the Soul Reapear Lieutenants have a large house, constructed by Kanjiro. "All done." said Kanjiro. "Now I believe he did make the Simulation Room!" shouted Shina shocked. Inside, they'd have a screen up with Rangiku Matsumoto. "Why you Captain?" asked Shina. "Now, now, Shina, don't be rude, or else I'll release it." said Rangiku. "Darn her." wondered Shina. "Any status reports?" Rangiku asked. "We've found 2 Arrancars, one 24 and 20th, Naizen and Mashiro dispacthed them." said Kanjiro. "Good, remember to find more and we'll keeep you updated on the events in the Soul Society." Rangiku replied fading off the screen. Chapter 13: Suspicion In the warehouse, all the Shinigami besides Kanjiro and Hanataro are inside. Shina is reading a book that she bought, Mashiro looks at the book. "I heard from Lieutenant Yamada that you and Naizen opposed of Kanjiro and I being Lieutenants." Mashiro said . Shina turns around and looks at Mashiro. "Yes, what about it?" she asked. "Is there a problem?" Mashiro asked. "Oh, I thought it's strange for two twins becoming Lieutenants at the same time and with that I was thinking you'll start some revolution." said Shina. Facepalming, Naizen would look. "And I can't believe I agreed." said Naizen regretfuly. Walking up quickly, Shina grabs Naizen by the collar and starts to shake him up and down. "What do you mean!" shouted Shina angry. Kanjiro and Hanataro walk inside the house, after comming back from a sucsessful mission. Shina drops Naizen on the ground. "We're back." said Kanjiro. "What were the numbers?" asked Naizen getting up. "Strangely, it was 70." Kanjiro said. "Why did it take so long?" Mashiro asked. "I wanted him to do a powerful attack, it's not fun facing unchallenging people, you don't discover much." Kanjiro answered. "And, it was 99, 88 and 78." said Hanataro. Entire room: shocked. 10 minutes after, they tell Captain Rukia and Renji. "What!" shouted Renji shocked. "What ever you do, do not attack with powerful force." said Rukia. "Oh, I see, you must have suspicion that they are only sending low ranked Arrancars just to see our power and ge us fight." said Kanjiro. "Correct, I'm going to Captain's Meeting to put together a front on Hueco Mundo, also only do attacks with great damage for ones under 17." said Rukia. The screen would go off. "As we go now, we better be on the watch for numbers." said Shina. "Shina, this is what I mean, the Kawashima's have a large family history. With a family like that you can't bear to think that they'll do a revolt. Even if they wern't part of that family, they could still be good people. You can't judge a persons actions without seeing them first or with any reason as to why." said Naizen. "I was reccomended by the Captains and he wanted to." said Kanjiro. "Who, reccomended you?" asked Shina. "Renji, Rukia, Isane, Yachiru, Nanao and Rangiku." Kanjiro answered. "Damn, you Captain." Shina was thinking. "Call their names properly." said Shina annoyed. "If I say their first names it means I respect them, is that alright Lieutenant Kawabata?" Kanjiro asked. "Damn, your annoying." said Shina angry. "And I don't care about your opinion, it doesn't stop me." said Kanjiro. Shina runs towards Kanjiro and sends a punch to his face, he easily dodges. In grasp of time, Kanjiro flips her body onto the floor. Getting up on her back, Shina looks at Kanjiro. "Can you guys stop, it's not time to be fighting." said Hanataro. "I agree with Hanataro, no need to get angry." said Mashrio. Chapter 14: Kanjiro's First Proper Fight The Soul Reapers are in the house, then Kanjiro has a strange almost flat cylinder brown object in his hands. "What's that?" Mashiro asked. "It's a Local Reactor." said Kanjiro. "What does it do?" asked Hanataro observing it. "If it senses negative energy, like Arrancars, Hollows and other stuff that has negative energy it in, it will re-act and remove our gigai's off and then go into a Soul Reaper forms, but only in Sagner Town, or what town we are in." answered Kanjiro. "What if I'm shopping?" asked Shina. "I can add Soul Candy to the holes inside of it and then, it will appear really fast when re-acted, it goes 444 MPH and will go into your mouths!" shouted Kanjiro smilling. "So, even if some Shinigami comes in by accident, it will also affect them?" asked Naizen. Kanjiro nodded. "Why did he have to shout?" thought Shina in her head and angrily. Beep! Beep! Their gigai's fall off and go into their Soul Reaper forms. "Must have been Shina!" laughed Kanjiro. Everyone but Mashiro laughed at the joke and Shina was angry. Shina would then calm herself and it'd stop beeping. "Good thing you calmed." Hanataro said sighing. "Piece of trash!" shouted Shina punching the Local Reacotor. Beep! Beep! "It's an enemy!" shouted Kanjiro getting serious. Heading to the area, they have all used Flash Step to get there. As they arrive they see only one Arrancar. The Arrancar has grey short hair and has blue eyes, he also has normal arrancar clothing but with green border around it. "What's your name?" asked Kanjiro. "Memé, memé memé memé memé memé memé memé." said the Arrancar. "Memé what?" asked Kanjiro. "He'll probably say Memé" said Shina "Meme Veneranda." said the Arrancar. "WHAT, HE CAN ONLY SAY HIS LAST NAME PROPERLY!" shouted the Lieutenants. "Number?" asked Kanjiro. Memé turns around and pulls his pants down, showing his butt, which has the number 11 carved in it. "IT'S ON YOUR BUTT!" shouted the Lieutenants. Memé pulls his pants back up, looking at them. "Looks like I can go powerful on you!" cheered Kanjiro. "memé memé memé memé memé." grumbled Memé. Kanjiro grabbed out his Zanpakuto and ran towards Memé who also brang out his Zanpakuto and they both went to go clash to each other. Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers In the World of the Living, Naizen has the Local Re-actor up and is on the rooftop. "This will get anyone." said Naizen. Then Shuhei Hisagi(in his gigai) is jumping across the rooftops and a hollow is spotted, causing him to get off his gigai and fall down hitting the ground. "Captain?" wondered Naizen. Then next, Shuhei is is hitting Naizen for setting up a trap. "Serves you right." said Shina. Chapter 15: Assassination Kanjiro was fighting the 11th Número, Memé sends out a swing towards Kanjiro and it sends him back. Looking at his body, he notices he wasn't hit. "What the, I didn't wasn't hit, but I was pushed by it." said Kanjiro. "Memé memé memé memé." said Memé. "I can't fight you without hearing you talk!" shouted Kanjiro spriniting towards Memé. Kanjiro sends a cut towards him and makes him bleed. "Woah, he just cut him!" said Hanataro shocked. Still bending down, Kanjiro looks angry. "Why is he angry?" asked Mashiro. "Why won't you release your Zanpakuto!" shouted Kanjiro smashing his sword towards Memé rapidly. As Kanjiro is slashing rapidly, Memé is trying to keep up with his speed. "He can't release it because he can't talk properly!" shouted Shina seriously. Memé strikes at Kanjiro and sends him back. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said Kanjiro placing one hand on his head. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?" shouted the Lieutenants angry(besides Mashiro). Memé and Kanjiro stand looking at each other. "Memééééééééééééééééééééééé!" screamed Memé. "Stop getting angry, I want to see your power first!" shouted Kanjiro annoyed. Aiming his hand at Kanjiro, Memé fires of a rapid fire of Bala's 16 times at Kanjiro. Dodging them really easily, Kanjiro points his finger at Memé. "Hado 4, Byakurai!" shouted Kanjiro firing off a lightning bolt at Memé. Smoke going everywhere now covers most of the area. As the smoke clears, Memé is in a Resurrección. Memé gets more taller and looks like a Python with reinforced metal. "So, this is it then." said Kanjiro. Memé fires of Cero towards Kanjiro really rapidly and he gets sent flying. As he is flying, Kanjiro uses Flash Step to get back to the ground. "BANKAI, Shainingu Sorasutoraiku!" shouted Kanjiro pointing his Zanpakuto at Memé. The Zanpakuto would then go into it's Bankai form and Kanjiro keeps his hood on. In a quick second, Kanjiro blade switches to a combat knife. "Memé memé memé, memé!" shouted Memé. Kanjiro sticks his Zanpakuto in the air, which faces the sun. Rapidly and repeatdly, Memé punches Kanjiro. The smoke starts to arise in the area. "Noo, Kanjiro!" shouted Hantaro about to run. "Stop, you'll ruin his pride." said Shina. "He has none." said Mashiro. The smoke clearing again, Kanjiro has survived Memé's attack. "Memé?" wondered Memé. "How did you survive?" asked Naizen suprised. "I guess you don't understand, Sorasutoraiku can be affected depending on the light of sun, it's solar powered." said Kanjiro. Looking at the sun, Naizen looks at it. "And it's a British Summer." said Naizen. As Kanjiro walks towards Memé, he moves back a little, scared. "Scared? Guess you picked the wrong season." said Kanjiro running towards Memé. Climbing on him, Kanjiro goes on his back and stabs him, ultimately defeating him. Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers At Sagner Town, Shina is at the shop in her gigai buying stuff. "What else do you want?" asked the female Shopkeeper. "I want the Soap, gel, handwash, hair cream, the velvet robe dressing, foundation." said Shina. "Anything else?" asks the female Shopkeeper. Looking at the Soul Phone. "Anything else, Captain?" Shina asks. Rangiku appears on it. "Noo." said Rangiku. Sighing, Shina looks at the Shopkeeper. "Wait, there's more!" shouted Rangiku smilling. Chapter 16: Fight Lieutenants! Fight! After defeating Memé Veneranda, Hanataro gets out his Zanpakuto. "Fufill, Hisagomaru!" shouted Hantaro going into his Shikai. He'd then heal Kanjiro's wounds. "Hey Reapers!" shouted someone. Looking into the sky, they'd see 2 Arrancars. Chapter 17: Don't Need Ichigo? Judgement of Matsuo Chapter 18: Real Battle Takes Place In Hueco Mundo Chapter 19: Kawasima History Chapter 20: 15th 13th and 10th Chapter 21: The Espada Chapter 22: Captain Ise Strikes Chapter 23: Blade of Remembrance! Yachiru Heads In Chapter 24: Pablo the 8th Man! Learning the Reason Chapter 25: Captain Kuchiki's Bankai? End for Hugo Hallapando Chapter 26: Nanao vs Lucia Ceron! Climax Chapter 27: Alejandro's Ressurcion! Yachiru in Danger Chapter 28: Renji Steps In Chapter 29: Alejandro Defeated Chapter 30: Swarm of the Fraccion Category:Fanfiction